


This Is Insane

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Jimmy Havoc One Shots [18]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	This Is Insane

You’d been working at Progress for a little over a year and tonight you were supposed to be making your big debut as a heel. You, and the rest of the Progress roster were hanging around at the venue before the show. At this moment, however, you were staring intently at your best friend Jimmy.

“You’ve been staring for like an hour and it’s starting to get weird,” Jimmy said waving his hand in front of your face.

“It was not that long, shut up,” you chuckled, feeling your face warm slightly. “I was just trying to work out exactly what I was supposed to be looking at.”

“Bitch, I’ve been working out hard. There is definitely more muscles there now,” he smirked, flexing his arm again.

You got up and walked closer to him, poking his arm with your finger.

“Nope, still as bony as ever, Skeletor,” you smirked, jumping back when he tried to swat your hand away.

“You are so gonna pay for that,” he said, narrowing his eyes at you.

“Oh shit! Don’t you dare! Don’t even think it!” you screamed when you realised what he had in mind. “Tickle me and I swear I will kick you in the nuts!”

Jimmy smirked and stepped closer to you.

“You wouldn’t hurt you’re dear, sweet best friend now would you?” he said sweetly, stepping ever closer.

“If it stopped him from tickling me, then yes,” you gasped, stepping backwards.

“I’ll take my chances,” he grinned reaching out to tickle you.

“Nixon! Save me!” you shouted across the empty club.

“Jimmy! Leave {Y/N} alone,” Nixon called back laughing.

“That’s not fair,” pouted Jimmy. “You always call for backup.”

“It’s what I’m good at,” you smirked, patting his slightly stubbly cheek. “You still love me though.”

“Damn right I do. Who else would put up with my Taylor Swift obsession on road trips?” he laughed.

You rolled your eyes playfully. To be honest you couldn’t understand his obsession, but you just put up with it for the sake of being able to spend time with him.

“Hey you two! They’re getting ready to open the doors, we gotta get to the back,” called out Nixon.

With a smirk you jumped on Jimmy’s back.

“To the back,” you laughed.

“So now I’m your pony?” laughed Jimmy as he hooked his arms round your legs and started walking.

“Yup, so mush!”

You both laughed as you headed to the back to get ready for the show.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
You had just come back from your match and you were completely buzzing. The match went great, and it seemed like the fans loved you. Jimmy was the first one to come over and hug you after you reached the back.

“You were fuckin’ amazing!”

“Haha, thanks Jimbo,” you laughed.

“Hey {Y/N}?” asked Jimmy as he put you back on your feet. “You promised that you would always have my back, right?”

“Yeah…”

“Will you, um, come out with me for my match tonight?”

“Course I will,” you smiled. “That’s what best friends do.”

“Yeah… best friends,” sighed Jimmy.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Jimmy was in the middle of his match against Will Ospreay and had just been part of a particularly dangerous spot where he took a nasty fall from the balcony. You ran from ringside straight away to check on him.

“Jimmy! You okay?” you panicked.

“I’m alright,” he groaned

“This is, by far, the dumbest thing you’ve ever done!” you yelled at him, over the roar of the crowd. “Even by your fucked up standards!”

“Looked good though,” he smirked, shaking out his arms and legs.

“You sure you’re alright?”

“I’m good.”

“You won’t be when I get you back in the locker room. I’m gonna fucking murder you,” you hissed in his ear, helping him get up.

“I gotta finish this match first.”

“Are you insane? You damn near killed yourself!”

“I’m fine. I can do this. Just…”

“What?”

Before you could react Jimmy reached out and cupped your face with both his hands and kissed you, much to the delight of the crowd around you.

“What the….?” you asked stunned when he pulled away.

“If I’m gonna die either in this match or when you murder me afterwards, at least I’ll finally know what it was like to kiss you,” Jimmy says quietly.

“I… I….” you stuttered following him as he started walking about towards the ring.

You continued to stand at ringside stunned for the rest of the match. You tried to stay focused but you mind kept going back to the moment Jimmy kissed you. You were so focused on that moment that you almost didn’t notice Paul Robinson come out to try and distract Jimmy. You quickly shook your head and snuck around the ring to grab Paul’s ankle’s to stop him. You pulled his ankle as hard as you could to pull him off the ring apron.

“Stay the fuck outta this Gollum!” you screamed at him as he hit the floor.

You looked back into the ring and winked at Jimmy, who smirked and hooked Will up for an Acid Rainmaker… 1…2…3!!! Jimmy had done it! He’d regained his world title!

You slid into the ring and straight away Jimmy wrapped his arms around you.

“Still wanna murder me?” he chuckled.

“I’ll let you off on one condition,” you smirked.

“What’s that?”

“Kiss me again you insane idiot.”

“You mean…?”

“Yes. I liked it. Now fucking do it again.”

Jimmy smirked pulling you closer to him and kissed you, softly at first but it didn’t take long for it to become a bit more heated. Everything around you seemed to fade away and you didn’t care. You smirked at him when you pulled away from him.

“Looks like The King of the Goths has found his Queen.”

“Well the Queen might have to walk outta here in front of her King, cause her King has a bit of a problem,” he chuckled.

Your eyes flickered downwards and you started to laugh.

“Oopsie?”

You both laughed as you moved to stand in front of him and he put the title belt over your shoulder. The crowd started to boo, and you and Jimmy just flipped them off. You didn’t care. You had Jimmy, you didn’t need the fans.


End file.
